


Father & Son

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Kid Patrol [2]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Vacation, Just cute happy father/son bonding, Other, Silas loves his son, THEY DESERVE IT, and you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Silas is a good dad and takes his son to DisneyLand while his wife is at work.





	Father & Son

**Author's Note:**

> I pumped this out pretty quick, if there's any mistakes, please let me know!

Victor Stone wrapped his short arms around his father’s head, smiling as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Silas Stone gripped his son’s legs tightly as he felt the young boy sink into him in a light sleep. He looked over at his wife who grinned at her two boys, both with wide smiles on their lips.

“Well, I guess we can head back to the hotel,” Silas spoke softly, pointing up at the sleeping five year old. Elinore nodded and the pair began the trip to their car rental.

—————

Later that night, after they had gently laid their son down in bed, which they managed to do without waking him up once, the couple sat down on the couch and each opened a beer. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Elinore asked her husband who chuckled before shaking his head.

“Victor is wonderful, but I’m worried he’ll last a lot longer tomorrow. That boy has way too much energy.” Elinore nodded as she took a sip from her bottle.

“I’m glad he does though. I don’t know what I’d do if he was lazy and only wanted to sit around the house.”

“That’s true, but sometimes I wish he was a little less energetic.” Elinore nodded, placing a kiss on her husband’s temple.

“Well, I’m sorry you’ll have to do this alone, but at least I’ll be able to help at lunch.” Elinore smirked before taking another sip of her beer. Silas groaned.

“Why did I volunteer to be the one to take him back tomorrow?”

“Because we came so that I could speak at Chapman, so you’re the only one available tomorrow.” Elinore smiled widely, as her husband huffed in annoyance.

“Fine, I guess that makes sense,” he teased before giving her a quick peck on her lips.

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Can I just say, I am a little pissed that you’re so much smarter than me, because you get to do the easy stuff on these trips, while I have to entertain the little monster.” Elinore grabbed one of the pillows and hit him over the head with it.

“That’s our little monster, Silas,” she chuckled, “And you love getting to spend time with him, I suggested leaving him with my sister, but you insisted he come along.” Silas smiled to himself.

“You know what?” He turned to his wife, “I think you may be right.” Elinore smiled in exasperation as the two of them finished their beers before turning themselves in for the night.

—————

The next day was just as bad as Silas feared. Victor was running all over the place, and as much as Silas wished he could keep up, he just couldn’t, he didn’t have the same energy as his five year old. When Victor stopped and whined about how hungry he was, Silas was very relieved. He knew that this would at least slow him down for a little while. 

“Why don’t we go get some lunch with Mommy, then?” Victor’s eyes lit up.

“YES!!!” Silas smiled as he swooped down to pick up his son. 

“Let’s get going, if we hurry, we’ll be able to beat Mommy to the restaurant.”

“Yeah! We need to beat Mommy!” Victor yelled into his dad’s face. Silas smiled as he held his son close and slowly began walking out of the park, knowing full well that Elinore wouldn’t be ready for lunch for another thirty minutes.

—————

Lunch was an amazing reprieve for Silas. As much as he loved his son, having his wife there with him to help, even if it was only an hour, was insanely helpful. But after that single blissful hour, he was back in the thick of it, alone again with his son at DisneyLand. Victor luckily only lasted an hour longer than he had last night before yawning loudly and asking for his father to pick him up.

“I love you, Daddy,” Victor murmured, as he placed his tired head on Silas shoulder. This brought a huge grin to Silas’ face. This was why he had told Elinore he would watch the boy instead of leaving him with family during these trips, for moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyborg Patrol killed me. I wasn't a big fan of Silas at first, but after what he did I love him and I needed to write something with him as a good father figure. The father/child relationships have been killing me these last couple of episodes, if they've killed you too, please come and cry with me over on my Tumblr (psycho-crazy-pineapples).


End file.
